A fine stable mist is blown around a set or stage to produce desired special effects.
The inventors have produced successful products, first in 1986 a large Senior Diffusion Fogger was produced with great success. Later a Junior Diffusion Fogger was built into a road case for ease in transportation and rolling on location.
Description of the fog and background of the Diffusion Foggers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,290.
While the Diffusion Foggers have been highly successful and remain in use as state-of-the-art devices, a need exists for smaller, lightweight and compact Diffusion Foggers which may be easily carried by one person from place to place.